1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a computer graphic input device known as a mouse and more specifically to structure which allows the miniaturization of the mouse so that it can be placed in a ball point pen-like body, and to the associated ergonomics of this placement.
2. Description of Prior Art
A mouse is a computer input device used for positioning a cursor on a computer video display. A typical embodiment of a mouse includes an enclosure that lies flat on a work space, one or more user-actuated switches or buttons located externally of the enclosure, X and Y motion sensors, electrical interface circuitry, and a cable to connect the mouse to a host computer and video display. The switches, often in the form of push buttons, enable alteration of the program flow in the host computer. In operation, when the mouse is moved on a flat surface by the user, the motion sensors sense the movement in the directions of the X and Y planes. The interface circuitry, typically located within the mouse enclosure, converts the raw movement and switch information into digital information which is supplied to the host computer. Software in the host computer utilizes the motion and switch information to perform different functions,, for example, repositioning the cursor on the computer display screen.
Mice of the above described type are normally classified by the manner in which the motion is detected, the principal motion detection methods being mechanical and optical. Mechanical mice usually employ a technique whereby a spherical ball protrudes slightly below the bottom of the mouse enclosure and is free to roll as the mouse is moved by the user along a flat and level drawing surface. Inside the enclosure, the rolling ball is coupled to a pair of orthogonally mounted shaft position encoders. The mechanical mouse motion is thereby converted by the encoders into two pairs of quadrature signals, one pair for each axis of motion, thereby providing the required direction and displacement information corresponding to the mouse movement.
The mechanical mouse requires that both the ball and the enclosure be in contact with the drawing surface. This limits the mechanical mouse to use on an essentially level surface so that the ball is held against the drawing surface by gravity. Also, due to the limits at which the ball can travel in and out of the enclosure, it will not function properly, if at all, on curved surfaces. A further limitation of the mechanical mouse is that when in the process of lifting the mouse or when pressing the mouse into a soft surface, the orthogonally mounted encoding shafts detect a ball position change with respect to the enclosure, false position data can be sent to the host computer.
Optical mice utilize a light source in the base of the mouse enclosure, light therefrom being reflected onto one or more photodetectors from a specifically patterned surface over which the mouse is moved. Typically, a single chip computer translates the changes in detected luminance into direction and displacement information which is utilized by the host computer in the manner described above. Like mechanical mice, an optical mouse requires an essentially flat level surface.